Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Danny, Hero and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 20, 2018 January 30, 2018 April 23, 2018 August 26, 2018 | writer = Andrew Guerdat and Steven Sullivan | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Francois the Penguin" | next = "Pups Save Baby Humdinger"}} "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo" is the second segment of the 24th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups are busy practicing a pyramid trick for their pretend circus, but their rehearsal is cut short when they are tasked with finding a missing circus hippo. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Danny *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Alex Porter *Raimundo *Daisy *Baby hippos At the Lookout, Ryder and the pups are practicing a trick named, "The Pup-Circus Pyramid" for the upcoming circus show being held by Ringmaster, Raimundo. Marshall comments that Raimundo could allow their trick in the show but as he finishes, the pups lose balance and tumble to the ground. Marshall then comments about Raimundo using him as an extra clown, making Ryder and the pups all laugh. Zuma and Rubble then start a conversation, where Zuma expresses how excited he was for Raimundo to arrive with his Hippopotamuses (Hippos) and Rubble commenting how the Hippos were cute to him. Rubble then role plays as a Hippo with Chase correcting him with the correct sound Hippos made. He then performs a trick performed by the Hippos, knocking into Marshall, Chase and Skye. Out of the blue, Danny skateboards into the scene, stopping by to say a hello to Ryder and comments on how much fun the Pups were having. Ryder says the pups always made him laugh, making Danny yearn for an animal companion. Ryder agrees with his idea on getting one and Danny continues, saying that he was going to focus on his skateboard testing first for his "extreme" stunt later on. Ryder then asks about the stunt and Danny reveals that he did not know what he was going to do yet but needed an extra skateboard. Ryder agrees and passes the skateboard to Danny. He then skateboards off, saying a goodbye to Ryder and the pups. Meanwhile, Raimundo is driving his truck with a carriage of three hippos (Daisy and her baby hippos) bound for Adventure Bay, telling them that they were almost there. However, the truck goes over a small rock on the road, piercing a tire in the process. Raimundo stops the truck and inspects the tire, realising that the tire has gone flat and requires a change. He decides to change it and asks the Hippos to go off the carriage. They do as asked. Then, Rocky appears, driving his truck down the road and bumps into Raimundo. Raimundo asks what he was doing there and he mentions that he was just leaving the Recycling Centre and had just noticed that he was stuck. He offers to help Raimundo, with him asking Rocky whether he had a tire jack he could borrow. Rocky replies with a no, but improvises by using his truck's forklifts. Raimundo praises him and Rocky begins fixing the tire. Meanwhile, Raimundo takes out a red ball for the Hippos to practice their new trick he had taught them. As the Hippos practice, Raimundo decides to help Rocky and walks towards him. However, as he walks away from the Hippos, one of the baby Hippos hit the ball too hard and it flies high up into the air, landing next to a drain nearby. As one of the baby Hippos chases after it, Raimundo calls the Hippos back into the carriage, mentioning that they should hurry for the show and also thanks Rocky for the tire change. Rocky says likewise so he could watch the show with Ryder and the other pups and drives back to the Lookout. As he drives away, the two remaining Hippos hop back on without the other. Without realizing one was missing, Raimundo closes the carriage and drives towards Adventure Bay, leaving the Hippos on the carriage worried about the baby Hippo. As Raimundo drives away, Danny is in the drain, thinking about the trick he was going to perform. The Hippo which chased the ball then sees Danny and nudges the ball down and runs down to him. When he notices both the ball and the Hippo, it gives him an idea of a stunt to do and starts playing ball with the Hippo when it throws it to him. After a few passes, and the Hippo doing a few ball tricks, he realises the Hippo was good with the ball. The Hippo then cuddles Danny on his comment, making him ask it whether it wanted to be his animal companion and it agrees without hesitation. Danny climbs on its back, naming it "Hero" and began wondering what it could do. As he wondered, Hero saw the four skateboards beside him and went onto them, wowing Danny and making him find a unique stunt. As they did their tricks, Raimundo arrives in Adventure Bay but realises that a baby Hippo was missing upon hearing Daisy's worried grunts and inspection of the truck's rear-view mirror. He contacts the PAW Patrol. At the Lookout, Ryder is seen observing Chase and Marshall on a See-saw. Ryder receives Raimundo's call and accepts his request of finding the baby Hippo. Ryder calls the Pups to the Lookout, with the usual Marshall shenanigans and briefs them on their mission. He deploys Skye to use her copter to spot the lost Hippo, Chase to use his megaphone to get the Hippos attention with his self-made Hippo noises and Rocky to show where the Hippo got lost when he was helping Raimundo change his truck's tire. Meanwhile, Danny is perfecting his new found trick with Hero, the baby Hippo, commenting that he could not wait to show the footage of it to everyone. However, Hero goes over a rock, causing Danny and itself to lose balance and the ball he was holding to go bouncing in front of them. Hero is attracted by the ball and speeds up after it, making Danny concern for his safety. As it chases after the ball, Ryder, Chase, and Rocky arrive at the scene where the Rocky changed the tire with Skye looking around the area from above. Ryder concludes that the Hippo would be nearby since it went missing there and asks Chase to use his megaphone. He does so and begins making Hippo noises. Close by, a bush rustles, making Rocky think that it was the Hippo. But to their dismay, it was just a brown duck. However, Skye reports in that she found the Hippo but is doing the unthinkable, which was that it was doing a trick with Danny and that they were heading straight towards Katie's Pet Parlor. Ryder thanks Skye for the information and they all head towards their direction. He then calls Rubble on his pup-pad and deploys him to build a barrier using his rig and hay bales to block the drainage ditch by Katie's Pet Parlor. As they head for the draining ditch, Danny and Hero continue speeding without any knowledge of the drainage ditch. But as he was about to start his helmet camera to record the stunt, he realises the drainage ditch and asks the Hippo to stop but it could not due to numerous reasons. In the nick of time, hay bales are seen thrown towards the ditch entrance by Rubble and his construction rig, but it causes the bouncing ball to bounce off it and out of the drain, making Hero speed out of the drain after it. Due to the elevation of the drain edge and speed of Hero, they were sent flying into the air with Danny praising it for its "awesome kickflip". As they dropped, Alex and Mr Porter were walking on the sidewalk con-currently. Alex notices the bunch and comments, "Looks like the circus must be in town!" While dropping, Danny notices the four skateboards dropping beside him and quickly retrieves them. He then throws them onto the Palour's roof and prompted a safe landing on to the roof. Danny praises it once again but they realise the roof was caving in on them due to Hero's weight, making both of them yell for help. Thankfully, Ryder and the Pups arrive at the scene on time, with Katie telling Ryder that she had just heard a weird noise. Ryder answers that she has a Hippo on her roof and is shocked by it. Skye then suggests to air-lift the duo off the roof, but Ryder mentions that the Hippo was too heavy for her copter to handle, therefore asking Rocky to create a ramp for the Hippo to come down on. Rocky agrees and soon enough, he finished building it. Rubble pushes it towards the roof and Ryder asks Danny to try getting the Hippo to skateboard down the ramp. Hero is scared of doing so but with a little motivation from Danny and the sight of her mom when Raimundo drives in, she becomes excited and skates down the ramp. When they reach the ground, Danny backflips off and Hero skates round the truck and back to Daisy, surprising Raimundo. Raimundo then thanks Ryder for calling him to pick up Hero and also invites Danny to perform at his circus as thanks for taking care of his baby Hippo and for his amazing stunts. Later that evening, Danny performs in the Big-Top with Hero on skateboards together with the pups doing their "Pup-Circus Pyramid". Raimundo thanks Ryder for saving his circus show and Ryder says his usual phrase with a twist, where he voiced out a Hippo grunt, making everyone laugh. *Use her copter to search for the missing baby hippo. *Use his megaphone to make self-made hippo noises to attract the baby hippo. *Guide Ryder and the pups to where he helped Raimundo get his tire fixed. *Use his construction rig to throw hay bales to block the drainage ditch. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Welcome to Adventure Bay DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay|''PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay'' (Finland) PAW Patrol The Fun Party & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Fun Party|''The Fun Party'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tempête de neige DVD.jpg|link=Tempête de neige|''Tempête de neige'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo's Pages Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Danny is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Hippos are on the title card Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Raimundo calls the PAW Patrol Category:2018 Episodes Category:Danny needs rescuing Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S4) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S4)